


Little Verse

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Implied Incest, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Occasionally with inappropriate items, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is haiku about wanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Because haiku is a MMoM tradition.
> 
> Beta'ed by Temaris.

  
**Chris**  
A wolf kneels for him  
Covered in a hunter's come  
Peter Hale is his

  
**Peter**  
He kneels before him  
A hunter's scent on his skin  
Declares him as claimed

  
**Sheriff**  
Claudia is gone  
He feels guilt when he comes now  
Melissa in mind

  
**Melissa**  
She must be quiet  
A son with werewolf senses  
Makes life much harder

  
**Derek**  
Takes himself in hand  
And imagines Stiles' voice  
Spills into his grip

  
**Stiles**  
He's a teenager  
Plays with himself when he can  
Turned on so easy

  
**Scott**  
He grips himself hard  
True Alpha strength is awesome  
Clawed up sheets less so

  
**Allison**  
Knife hilt inside her  
Used for more than hunting wolves  
Her dad doesn't know

  
**Lydia**  
She has a light touch  
When she screams for more than death  
Slicking her fingers

  
**Isaac**  
Fingers over his cock  
Allison's face in his mind  
He thinks of Scott, too

  
**Erica**  
Guys look at her now  
She prefers her own soft touch  
Let them look and want

  
**Boyd**  
He strains hot and hard  
Erica's scent in the air  
He comes so quickly

  
**Ethan and Aiden**  
Combined into one  
Pleasure runs through both of them  
Love each other's touch


End file.
